Black Insanity
by crystal2240
Summary: Sirius Orion Black was the only person who mattered to Carina Artemis Potter-Black (fem!Harry). He was the apple of her eye. The man she called, "daddy". And if he were to ever die...she would let the madness that simmered under her skin consume her...and raze magical Britain to the ground.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ **I don't**_ **_own Harry Potter._**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Blood is everything_." A saying that divided Britain's magical community.

The real meaning of these words however, were twisted and wrongfully misunderstood throughout time. Just as wizards and witches started to categorize magic into separate entities, they lost the knowledge which was once so very important.

Blood…It was one of the deciding factors in a person's personality and magic. The oldest bloods—the purebloods—were the most affected.

It wasn't a coincidence that every magical clan shared strong visible traits, or that all family members held a key similarity, be it a curse or a blessing.

The Blacks, for example, were notorious for their **_insanity_**. Most attributed it to the dark magic they dabbled in, and while that might have played a part in it, it was really the inbreeding that strengthened the curse that ran through their veins. The madness that eventually overtook each and every one of them until their minds were lost to reality.

Only a few members were fortunate enough to unknowingly escape this fate. Regulus Black died before it ever manifested in him. Narcissa Black married a Malfoy, a family who held the crest of **_faith _**in their bloodlines, and that, coupled with her lifestyle as a non-violent high society noble lady (unlike her sister Bellatrix), repressed some of her darker tendencies.

Sirius Black shunned his heritage from a young age; continuously drawing away until the only sign left of the Black madness was his temper. His friendship with the Potter heir, a family known for their **_luck _**(good or bad), and the rest of the Marauders only strode to maintain his sane state of mind.

It was unfortunate that the current Wizarding World remained unaware of even the slightest capabilities and consequences regarding the power each bloodline owned; as the knowledge was lost centuries ago due to the spreading ignorance in segregating Magic into "dark" and "light".

It was a terrible shame that everybody merely accepted the inherited likeness that each generation held as genetics or a quirk of fate. And it would eventually be their undoing in unknowingly breaking the rules regarding the sacredness of blood.

A child should only have one dominant magical affinity—their father's.

But what happens when the **_wild_** magic that muggleborn's possess and a pureblooded Potter's **_l_****_uck_** are mixed together? What happens when one of the few lucky—and also pureblooded—Blacks who unknowingly quelled his **_insanity_**, blood-adopted such a rare paring's daughter, accidentally giving rise to the dormant Black blood inherited from the baby's paternal grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black?

Two pureblooded fathers. One by conception and the other through ritual. Both equal in their claims for the baby's affinity. The likes of which would constantly war within her until a deciding bloodline shone through.

Now throw in the mother's **_wild_** magic, and was it honestly surprising that the disastrous mixture resulted in a highly functioning sociopath who's loyalty only pertained to the man she viewed as her father?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is going to be a dark! female! Harry story for all of you who haven't guessed yet.

This will also be an alternate universe. Although some events will go as planned (canon), the majority of them will be twisted to my satisfaction.

Any criticism or comments are appreciated.


	2. Introduction

**Chapter 2: Introduction**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _I still don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Introduction  
**

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful guys?" James asked his best mates.

Sirius stared at the bundle in Prongs' arms. Merlin, she was tiny. Were babies supposed to be that small? He hadn't known _anything _could be so small.

"She's absolutely gorgeous Prongs." The dog animagus told the new father sincerely. James beamed in pride.

"I agree with Sirius's statement. You've really outdone yourself this time, James. She even has her mother's eyes." Remus observed, pointing out the vivid emerald orbs that stared back at the four men surrounding her with curiosity.

James Potter's grin widened to the point that the other marauders feared it would split his face.

"I know. She inherited Lily-flower's eyes!" James was ecstatic.

Sirius grinned. "No doubt it'll attract a few blokes in the future too, if the way you constantly mooned over them while we were in school was anything to go by. Good thing with what the disadvantage she gains from the Potter hair is going to give her."

"There's nothing wrong with my hai—Hey! My daughter is most certainly not going to be mooned over. She'll stay pure until she's at least eighty. Or, you know, 300. I'm not picky."

Remus and Sirius flashed him twin blank looks.

"Um Prongs, I hate to break this to you mate, but we don't live to three-hundred." Sirius said carefully.

James returned their looks. "I know."

Remus shook his head while Sirius snorted.

"Merlin, don't tell me you've gone overprotective daddy on me Prongs." Sirius pleaded.

"And so what if I have?" James asked defensively. "Carina's much too innocent to ever be tainted—

"Tainted? Did you just say tainted?" Sirius interjected incredulously.

"—by the evilness that is boys." James ignored Padfoot's words.

"Bloody hell, it's already starting." Sirius muttered under his breath. He turned to his other best mate. "Quick, Moony! We need to get Prongs some firewhiskey before he forgets what being a Marauder is like too!"

Remus rolled his eyes and the conversation between the three friends continued. None of them seemed to remember the fourth member, a quiet boy with mousey blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

Peter watched the newborn infant with growing guilt.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

Sirius stared incomprehensibly at his best mate. Surely he had heard wrong?

James rolled his eyes at his friend's shocked stature and punched him lightly on the arm. "Come on Padfoot, I'm serious. Lily and I have been talking and we want you to be the Godfather."

Sirius swallowed. "Me? But why?"

James frowned in confusion. "Don't you want to be my kid's godfather?"

"Of course I do!" Sirius hurried to reassure. "But I mean, Moony's a much better choice than me. I don't know if you've noticed mate, but I'm not exactly role model material."

James grinned at him. "You don't have to be. You just have to spoil her rotten alongside me and babysit once in a while." He joked.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "No, siriusly though mate, why?"

James shook his head at the common pun Sirius liked to use with his name. "You're my best mate, Padfoot—no offense to Moony and Wormtail, of course—and I want you to be my daughter's godfather. Isn't that enough?"

Sirius felt touched. He conspicuously wiped his eyes with the back of his hand while James pretended something in another direction had caught his attention.

"Thanks Prongs. I wouldn't let you down." He promised, uncharacteristically serious.

James smiled. "I know you won't Padfoot."

They shared grins.

"So," Sirius began, still grinning "How did you convince Lily?"

James groaned and began a long winded explanation of all the torture he had faced at the hands of his lovely wife.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

The two adult aurors stared at the changed infant.

"Um Prongs," Sirius nudged his friend.

"Yeah," James asked, still not taking his eyes off of what was supposed to be his daughter.

"Why the bloody hell does Carina look more like my daughter than yours? I thought this was a minor blood adoption ritual!"

"I don't know Padfoot. Why indeed." The last part was directed to the goblin that had assisted and witnessed the ritual.

Brinkhook—the Potter account manager—coughed, looking down at the parchment results. "It would seem that Mr. Black's blood intermingled with one Dorea Potter nee Black's dormant blood inherent in the babe, and altered her genetic code. She will now be regarded as a dominant Black with the Potter side as her _feminine _gene."

Both wizards' jaws dropped.

"F-feminine?!" James screamed, "You-you mean…"

The goblin nodded. "Yes. You are now technically her mother according to magic and blood."

Sirius burst out laughing while James paled.

"M-Mother," the womanizer breathed, holding his ribs, "Oh Merlin, this is precious."

James scowled at his best mate. "Padfoot this isn't the time to play around!" he admonished before refocusing on Brinkhook. "If I'm considered her m-m-mum," he choked out "Then what about my wife? What about Lily Potter?"

"Mrs. Potter's blood now only plays a minority in your daughter's body. She takes up about ten percent as a whole. This, incidentally, marks one Carina Artemis Potter-Black as a pureblood."

James fainted. Sirius stopped laughing.

Blinking, the dog animagus made his way over to his friend. "P-Prongs?" he poked James' limp body. No reaction. Not even a twitch.

Sirius, alone with his unconscious brother-in-all-but-blood and a silent goblin, and unsure of what to do next, began to cautiously move towards his new daughter. The little girl gurgled at his appearance. Sirius tentatively smiled.

Well, he supposed he was bound to get a kid one day (though he was expecting it to come in the form of an angry witch from a one-night stand). And besides, at least he didn't have to tell Lily. That would be Prongs' job. His best mate could fend for himself. Sirius wasn't the one who swore honesty vows during their wedding, after all.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"Be safe Prongs. Lily." Sirius hugged the pair as the three of them said their goodbyes and went into hiding. The dog animagus managed to catch a glimpse of his daughter—and Merlin, wasn't that a weird thought?—before his friends were portkeyed away. He could only pray that they would make it out unscathed.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"You-Know-Who has been vanquished!"

"To Neville Longbottom! The Boy-Who-Lived!"

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"What is your name?"

"_Peter Pettigrew_."

"Did you sell out the Potters and the Longbottoms?"

"_Yes_." There was a roar of anger from the listening crowd. Remus and a couple of other Order members had to restrain Sirius.

"Are you a death eater?"

"_Yes_." More cries of outrage. Alastor Moody body-binded Black.

"Were you forced to take the dark mark?"

"_No_." Witches and wizards attempted to jinx him, but he was shielded by the interrogator's protection spell. Sirius managed to get in a good hex before his wand was taken.

"Why did you join?"

"_I-I was scared. The dark lord…you have no idea…he has weapons you couldn't imagine. I-I never meant for it to happen b-but... You-Know-Who was taking over everywhere! What was there to be gained from refusing him?"_

Insults were slurred at the traitor. Sirius determinedly mouthed his opinion even with the silencing charm (silencio) over him.

"Enough!" The head interrogator ordered the crowd. He waited until the volume had lowered. "With the evidence presented today, it is decided that Peter Pettigrew will be sentenced to '_the kiss'_."

The people cheered while the rat animagus broke down into sobs, cut-off from the truth potion (veritaserum), he pleaded with the aurors hauling him away.

Sirius and Remus and the other Order members bore rather bloodthirsty and satisfied expressions.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

Sirius hummed a made-up lullaby to the one year old. He reached over to smooth the clinging hair from her forehead, and watched her peaceful sleeping face. She was still small. Not as small as she had been when he had first saw her, but still ridiculously tiny and vulnerable.

The dog animagus let out a tired breath and combed his fingers through his hair. Merlin, what was he doing? He couldn't take care of a kid. He couldn't even take care of himself!

The little girl made a small noise just then, rolling over to face him, and mumbled a quiet, "Paddy." And Sirius felt his heart constrict and his eyes soften.

The Marauder would be the first one to admit that he wasn't daddy material... but for Carina…for his _daughter_… Sirius would try his best. He could only hope it was enough in the end.

* * *

**AN:** _Warning!_Some of the main characters won't be displayed in a good light, and while fem!Harry will strike against them, it won't be because they betrayed her or anything. It'll be because they either annoyed her or are in the way of her goals.

Any criticism or comments are very much appreciated (especially since I don't have a beta).


End file.
